


Always Here

by ChaotiCookie



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaotiCookie/pseuds/ChaotiCookie
Summary: A bit of fluff for anyone in need of some.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Always Here

It started from the chest, small and slow as it expanded to your fingers and throat. The anxiety trapped your breaths that have turned short and fixed your mind with thoughts that generally made no sense, but it was the only truth you knew now.

 _It’ll go away_ , you kept telling yourself. The needless worrying for something generally trivial but it was within your nature to be sensitive. To care.

A fault, some would say. A weakness.

But the hand rubbing circles on your back of the singular being who witnessed your compassion as a strength stated otherwise.

Maul didn’t need to say anything—didn’t have to. He felt the turbulence that clung to you so tightly the moment he entered the room and saw your hunched form on the small cot. Words only did so much, and although he could talk up a monologue to rile the Shadow Collective into battle or berate the crime syndicates for their ineptitudes, actions proved wonders with you.

He ran his finger through your hair, feeling their strands between his fingers, then leaned in to place his lips gently on your temple. Maul continued down to your cheek, kissing away the tears you silently shed alone and hoped he wouldn’t hear, but your emotions were louder than any explosion on the field of war or the dissonance of voices from crime lords who talked endlessly about nothing.

Immediately he came to your aide without question, dropping his duties he was sure you would feel guilty of prying him away from later, but it was of little consequence because he would soothe your unease a thousand times over—no matter the time or place.

His arm wrapped around your shoulder and rubbed your arm, the callouses formed from training, and the hand that has killed countless brought you the comfort you desperately sought. A tenderness meant only for you.

“What do you need of me?”

The uncertainty wasn’t hidden very well, but the effort gifted him a small smile from you.

“Hold me.”

You fell back with him on the mattress, your body encased in his hold and your face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and your lips brushing across his crimson skin.

Maul’s kisses continued from the top of your head to your forehead, then he tilted your face up to reach your wet eyes then the tip of your nose.

“Better?”

“Better,” you smiled, this time showing the whites of your teeth that infected him to smile in turn.

“Good,” he breathed onto your lips before pressing his own against yours.

He captured your warm breaths into his mouth then ran his tongue inside and nicked softly at your bottom lip before pulling away.

“Never hesitate to call me to your side. I will come even if it is to simply look upon your glorious face.”

You kissed him, long and deep, breathing deeply and feeling every sensation of his softness against yours.

"I’ll hold you to that, then.”


End file.
